Lil' Red Archer
by Padsey
Summary: She's a loner, she's a freak, she's a Vigalanty. Lil' Red, you may not know who she is, but if you need help she will be there. Quicker then Kid Flash, a better archer then Red Arrow, a better acrobat then Robin 'Boy Wonder', and she can hack a computer like no other. Do you know her? Have you heard of her? Are you even listening anymore?


I was doomed. The Joker was seconds away from killing me. A bead of sweat slid down the side of my face. Tears threatened to fall as The Joker cackled a spine tingling laugh. Buttons began to click and clack as The Joker began to start up whatever it is he plans to take my life with. _Where are they? _I thought. I called for the team multiple times, but then I remembered. They were under house arrest. The Joker turned to me and began to laugh.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS JOKER!" I screamed.  
"We'll see about that..." He hissed.

BOOM!

"What was that?" The Joker whipped his body so his back was to me.

_What __was __that? _Before I could finish my thought our question was answered. The Joker was on the floor with a girl, about my age, on top of him ready to punch. She had on a short red dress, with black lace. It had a hood that connected to the back, which tied up it in a cris-cross sequins. She wore black knee high boots, with red shoe laces. She had a bow draped across her chest and a holster for her arrows. And her mask. Wow, her mask. It was like no other super mask I had ever seen. It had swirls, turns, and curves. The black curved up over her right eye, and had a black jewel right between her eyes. Don't ask how I noticed that in all the fighting between the mystery girl and The Joker. WHAM! The Joker was thrown across the room, and hit the wall sliding down. He was knocked out... _How did she do that so easily? _Before I could even speak, she was running over to me. She quickly freed me from the cuffs, and started to run out.

"HEY!" She turned around to my voice.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" She walked up to me and leaned up to my ear.

Me being slightly taller than her, she lifted to her tip-toes.

"You can call me..." She stopped to think about it. "Lil' Red Archer"

And with that she vanished out of sight, leaving me there wondering who she really was, with a knocked out Joker.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

I jumped 5 feet into the air, and stood in a fighting position. As soon as I saw my aunt laughing on my bed I almost freaked.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I yelled at my aunt, Tasha.  
"You wouldn't wake up. It's Monday, you have school."  
"Uhg!'  
"Now get ready!"

I took a shower, and got dressed. I felt like it was a good idea to go all Batman on everyone at school so I put on all my Batman merch I could find. After I got dressed I did my hair and makeup. I ran down stairs, grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and ran out the door. I figured Aunt Tasha had already left to the cave to train Teen Titans. I think it's kind of weird how I know everything about them, but they don't even know I exist. It makes me feel kind of weird. Once I got to school nothing special happened, I got bullied, called names, and almost lashed out on the quarter back. Luckily I had my best friend, Dick, was there to hold me back. I knew Dick secret. He was Robin 'Boy Wonder'. Batman's sidekick. But he only knew me as Sophia Marie Talis. His BFF and explainer of the girl mind. He would sit there for hours just to listen to me talk on and on about the stupidest stuff if he wasn't a part of the Titans, but he is. We don't hang out much other then at school. He was super sweet and would do anything to protect. WHAM!

"WTF!?" I spoke as I looked to see Josh, the football team's line backer.  
"Watch were you're going, cluts!" He shouted.  
"That's it!"

I lashed; I knew it was bound to happen anytime now, but this early. I walked over and look up to him. It sucks that I am one of the shortest people at the size of 5'4". My fits cam in contact with his face seconds later. He was on the floor but quickly was on his feet. He ran at me, but me being me, dodged it. He ran into the brick wall head first. he fell. and I walked over and kicked him in the side. I walked away like nothing happened, trying to sort out what actually just happen. Later that day I was sent home early because of the earlier encounter...

"SUSPENDED!?" Aunt Tasha yelled at me.  
"HE WAS ASKING FOR IT!"  
"I'm sure he was..."  
"Soooo, What does this mean?"  
"I don't know yet. Let me think it over..."  
"Okay, I will be in my room."

I heard a knock on my door about an hour later.

"COME IN!"  
"You're coming with me to the cave tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I can't leave you hear alone, and you haven't trained in a long time. I talked to Batman and he said it was fine if you trained with the Titans."  
"Oh, Okay. That sounds fun!"

My aunt started to walk out when she suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"Oh, and make sure to call me Black Canary, and wear your uniform!"  
"Will do!"  
"Now get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

I looked at the clock. Whoa! It's one in the morning! I rushed to change into some PJ's and went to bed. Totally, and utterly exited for tomorrow!


End file.
